herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma (Power Stone)
Ryoma is a character from the Power Stone series. Profile Originally a low-level warrior from an island nation, Ryoma soon ran out of worthy opponents who could compete with his skill. He set out on a rowboat journey and tours the world seeking out tougher opponents. He gives his all to everything he does. When he is faced with evil he does not hesitate a moment to cut it down! Characteristics Ryoma has a samurai fighting style. He is one of the only characters who attacks with a weapon when not using an item or when in Power Change, the others being Jack and Gourmand. His katana sword gives his attacks a long reach, but large swings and movements leave him open and volunerable if he misses his target. He is weakest when pickng up and throwing objects. He can beat an enemy with one stroke of his katana! His Power Drives attacks can be chained, but consumes a lot of his Power Change meter. His tier may be high. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Amenomurakumo. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Raijinken: Ryoma will vertically swing his sword, unleashing three lightning bolts which crash down in front of him. This attack can hit three times if you aim it well, and can deal decent damage too. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in the anime episode 17. * Ball Lightning: If the Raijinken is used in the air, rather than on the ground, the attack changes entirely. He swings his sword vertically, and unleashes a large ball of electricity that chases the enemy down. It is similar to Valgas' "Shock Kick" power drive. * Quick Strike: Ryoma will sheath his katana. Pressing the attack button again will causes him to draw his sword out extremely fast. A small slash mark will appear in front of him and flash, suddenly making a huge rush of energy shoot straight outwards in a line from your attack. This attack can deal heavy damage if you manage to repeatedly strike them with it. If you use this attack in the air, he will perform it diagonal to the ground, making a large burst of energy explode out of the ground under him, rather than in front of him. He used the name "Spring of Knives" in anime episode 21 (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Spring of Knives: Ryoma will surround himself with a golden aura and begin wildly swinging his sword. With each swing, a golden crescent will come flying off of it and go outwards in a pattern. If the opponent gets caught within this pattern of slices, they will receive massive amounts of damage. * Bishuu Reppa: In this move, Ryoma begins spinning into the air rapidly. If the opponent is caught in this part of the attack, massive damage will be done. He then quickly descends and slams into the ground, creating a shockwave and damaging any opponents in range. Gallery PowerRyoma.png Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Ninjas Category:Adventurers Category:Samurais Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter